Baciarmi!
by Akai Momo
Summary: Kyungsoo Do senang sekali mengulang-ulang kata yang ia temukan atau terlintas di pikirannya, seperti saat ini dimana ia mengulang satu kalimat berbahasa asing yang justru membuatnya malu di muka umum saat itu juga. Karena siapa yang menyangka, jika ocehan-ocehannya disambut untuk pertama kalinya oleh seorang lelaki yang bahkan adik kelasnya sendiri. Kaisoo, yaoi, high-school!AU


**Baciarmi! © Akai Momo**

.

 **Screenplays!Kaisoo**

.

 **I don't own anything, except storyline**

.

 **Yaoi/ High-Schools!AU/ typos**

.

 **No like, don't read!**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Summary!** :

Kyungsoo Do, siswa SMA swasta tingkat dua yang memiliki hobi (atau bisa disebut mengidap _Onomatomania_ ) mengulang-ulang kata baru yang ia temukan tiba-tiba atau terlintas di pikirannya, seperti saat ini dimana ia mengulang satu kalimat berbahasa asing yang justru membuatnya malu di muka umum saat itu juga.

Karena siapa yang menyangka, jika ocehan-ocehannya disambut untuk pertama kalinya oleh seorang lelaki yang bahkan adik kelasnya sendiri.

( _2nd student-Innocent!Kyungsoo Do_ with _1st student-calm boy!Jongin Kim_ )

* * *

.

.

* * *

1] Halo. Panggil aku Akai atau Momo.

2] Oh, aku rindu dengan ff Kaisoo! _One of my favorite-most valuable couple_ , uu yeah!

3] Dan ff ini terinspirasi dari diriku sendiri, oh ya, itu betul! Aku memang suka sekali mengulang kosakata-kosakata asing yang baru kutemukan dan terlintas di pikiran, seperti sekarang ini—saat aku membuat ff ini, aku terus menerus mengulang kata _baciarmi-baciarmi-baciarmi_! Ha-ha-ha-ha, entahlah, rasanya nikmat saja di ucapkan oleh mulutku ini.

4] _Rnr!please for this fanfic and next story about Kaisoo_.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun Byun sebal, tentu saja—karena sejak ia menjemput Kyungsoo Do untuk berangkat sekolah bersama, lelaki bermata bulat bening tersebut terus menerus mengucapkan satu kata asing, yang bahkan Baekhyun yakini jika lelaki di sampingnya itu tidak mengetahui apa artinya.

Sudah sering Baekhyun menjadi saksi dari kebiasaan ajaib sahabatnya, bahkan sudah terlampau makan garam untuk Baekhyun mengomel-ngomel tentang hobi aneh sahabat sepermainannya sejak taman kana-kanak ini, dan berkali-kali pula Kyungsoo membalas omelan sahabatnya dengan cibiran dan ucapannya yang menyebalkan: "Biarkan saja, ByunBaek. Jika kamu tidak ingin mendengarnya, maka tutuplah telingamu dengan sumpalan telinga atau _earphone_ kesayanganmu itu. Mudah, benar?"

"Mudah dari sebelah mana, Soo..?!" sergah Baekhyun waktu itu, terjadi tiga hari yang lalu. Sudah saatnya ia mengeluarkan unek-unek yang mengumpal di rongga kalbunya, yang meronta-ronta untuk dibebaslepaskan kepada orang yang bersangkutan. "Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, jika setiap kali kamu terus menggangguku dengan hobi penyakit anehmu itu sambil berkata: _Baek-Baek-Baek, dengarkan aku, kata-kata ini lucu sekali jika diucapkan!_ seperti itu padaku, yang sudah berkali-kali menutup telingaku dengan _earphone_ atau sumpalan telinga yang kamu maksud, hah!"

Saat itu Kyungsoo terkejut dengan semburan unek-unek Baekhyun yang datang mendadak. Lalu setelahnya ia diam sesaat, sangat-sangat-sangat menjadi tenang sampai Baekhyun berpikir bahwa Kyungsoo diserang penyakit bisu tiba-tiba. Lelaki bertubuh berisi dan senang sekali menggunakan produk eyeliner itu tidak berpikir bahwa kata-katanya barusan cukup menohok hati tetangga rumahnya, karena ia berharap demikian agar Kyungsoo bersedia untuk intropeksi diri dan membenahi hobi ajaibnya itu—paling tidak menggantinya dengan hobi normal lain.

Tetapi keterdiaman pemuda Do tersebut hanya berlaku untuk beberapa belas menit saja, karena selanjutnya ia kembali menolehkan wajah berseri-serinya kepada Baekhyun—Baekhyun sangat tahu apa arti dari wajah penuh ketertarikan itu, maka sekejap mata ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan earphone-nya untuk—

"Baek-Baek-Baek, kamu belum menyumpal telingamu, benar? Dengarkan aku, kata-kata ini lucu sekali jika diucapkan!"

—terhindar dari ocehan-ocehan Kyungsoo selanjutnya. _Lihat?_

Dan selama perjalanan menuju sekolah itu (dan perjalanan pulangnya pula), yang telah ia lalui sebelum-sebelumnya, Baekhyun Byun hanya akan menyumpal telinganya, lalu menjaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo dan bertingkah seolah ia tidak mengenal lelaki muda di sampingnya, yang sedang bercuap-cuap seperti anak ayam kelaparan dengan suaranya yang mengundang perhatian orang-orang.

Persis seperti saat ini yang terjadi, dengan Kyungsoo yang terus menerus mengulang satu kata: _Baciarmi!_ Dengan lantang dan wajah menggemaskan, lengkap dengan rona di pipi menandakan ia sedang bersemangat untuk selalu mengulang-ulang kata itu dan kedua bola mata bulat beningnya yang berkilat-kilat seperti anak kecil. Bahkan sesekali, Kyungsoo akan tertawa senang dan bertepuk tangan kecil, hingga berjalan sambil berjingkat-jingkat seperti bocah pengidap ADHD. _Cukup membuat Baekhyun menyembunyikan wajah malunya akan tingkah sang sobat dengan tas ransel yang ia gunakan sebagai tameng_.

" _Baciarmi_! _Baciarmi_! _Baciarmi_!" girangnya menggemaskan. " _Ba_ - _ci_ - _ar_ - _mi_! _Baciarmi_!"

Dan seperti yang sudah-sudah, Kyungsoo akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang, tak terkecuali beberapa siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang di halaman depan sekolah tempat kini mereka berada. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang sangat penasaran dengan kosakata baru yang hari ini Kyungsoo ucapkan berulang-ulang, ada yang merautkan wajah bosan dan acuh tak acuh, bahkan ada yang ikut-ikutan mengulang kata baciarmi! Hanya untuk membuat Kyungsoo tampak senang—karena Kyungsoo yang melukiskan senyum heart-lips miliknya terlihat menggemaskan, lengkap dengan bola mata bulatnya yang membentuk _eye-smile_ kekanakkan.

" _Baciarmi_! _Baciarmi_! Ha-ha-ha-ha, dengarkan aku, Baekhyun, kata-katanya sangat lucu jika diucapkan berulang-ulang, benar?" Kyungsoo memutar sebagian tubuhnya untuk menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang masih berjalan di belakangnya.

Baekhyun yang tepat itu sedang melepas penyumpal telinganya, hanya memutar bola mata searah jarum jam dengan bosan, lalu mendengus dan mengiyakan. "Ya-ya-ya-ya, itu sangat terdengar lucu jika diucapkan berulang-ulang, Soo. Tapi aku tidak mau mencobanya," tolaknya tegas. Membuat Kyungsoo merautkan wajah jelek dan merajuk. "aku tidak mau dicap aneh oleh anak-anak satu sekolah."

"Oh, ayolah," sanggah Kyungsoo. "Ini menyenangkan! Ha-ha-ha-ha, cobalah walau hanya sebentar saja, Baekhyun!" lelaki Do itu sepenuhnya memutar tubuh hingga mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, ia sedang berjalan dengan gaya mundur rupanya. "katakan _Baciarmi_! _Baciarmi_ - _baciarmi_ - _baciarmi_ - _baciarmi_!"

"Hei! Awas, Soo! Jangan berjalan mundur seperti itu," Baekhyun melototkan matanya begitu menyadari jika Kyungsoo hendak menabrak lelaki yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Lihat di belakangmu, kamu akan menabrak seseorang—"

"— _Baciarmi_ - _baciarmi_ - _baciarmi_ - _baciarmi_ —aduh!"

Kyungsoo merasakan jika punggungnya menubruk dada bidang seorang lelaki. Maka, sekejap kedip mata lelaki Do membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat siapa gerangan, dan bola matanya semakin membulat lucu begitu mengetahui jika seseorang itu adalah seorang lelaki tampan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat sebagai siswa di sekolah ini.

"Maafkan aku," Kyungsoo lantas membungkuk berkali-kali dengan panik. Ia takut jika seseorang yang ia tubruk marah padanya, terlihat dari cara memandangnya dengan mata setajam elang dan sedingin daratan kutub. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun dan orang-orang lain yang melihat. "a-a-aku tidak sengaja, maafkan aku," sesaat Kyungsoo melirik bordiran cantik yang membentuk sebuah nama pada _blazer navy blue_ khas sekolahnya. "Jongin-sshi. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, dan aku akan berhati-hati lain kali—"

"—Hari ini kata-kata apalagi yang kamu ulangi, _sunbae_?"

"eh?" kejut Kyungsoo dan beberapa orang disekeliling tak jauh keduanya. "a-apa?"

"Kamu tahu, _sunbae_ , aku telah mendengar pamormu yang mengatakan kalau kamu suka sekali mengulang kosakata baru atau yang terlintas di pikiranmu." Aku Jongin dengan tatapan angkuhnya. "dan kebetulan sekali saat ini kamu sedang melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin tahu," Jongin memajukan wajahnya dengan mata yang terus memaku pandangan Kyungsoo hanya untuk jatuh padanya. "kali ini kata apa yang kamu ulang-ulang, sunbae? Mh?"

"Ba-" Kyungsoo senang jika ada satu orang yang menyerahkan diri bersedia untuk mendengar ocehan tidak berarti dan memalukannya (Baekhyun bilang begitu), bahkan sampai mendekatkan wajahnya hanya untuk mendengarkan lebih jelas. " _baciarmi_?" lirihnya malu.

"Apa?"

 _Lebih dekat._

" _Baciarmi_."

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengar gumaman kamu."

 _Lebih dekat lagi, bahkan jarak wajah mereka nyaris hilang dan keduanya meraskan deru nafas sang lawan pandang._

" _Baciarmi_!—"

Kyungsoo melotot.

Tubuh pemuda Do menegang dan kau dalam rengkuhan lemah Jongin, yang kini sedang mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir _heart-lips_ miliknya. Tak lama kemudian, kedua tangan kokoh sang lelaki Kim telah berhasil memenjarakan dengan lembut tubuh mungil sunbae sekolahnya, memberikan sengatan menakjubkan melalui usapan seringan bulu malaikat pada punggung Kyungsoo dibalik ranselnya.

Di sisi lain, Baekhyun Byun dan beberapa orang yang melihat pertunjukan mendadak dari seorang Jongin Kim pada Kyungsoo Do di halaman depan sekolah tampak syok luar biasa, bahkan Baekhyun nyaris saja menjerit melampiaskan keterkejutannya jika saja ia tidak sigap menangkup bibirnya. Dalam hati, ia memang mengakui jika ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang dapat membuat bungkam kebiasaan aneh Kyungsoo dengan cara apapun itu agar pemuda Do sahabatnya merasa jera dan malu karena tingkahnya, namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa seperti inilah caranya. _Cara yang luar biasa_.

Sementara itu dengan Jongin Kim, begitu ia memutuskan kecupan beratnya setelah mengulum gemas bibir bawah Kyungsoo, ia tak lantas melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menjauhkan diri untuk berpura-pura bahwa ia tidak melakukan pelecehan berkedok hal memalukan, melainkan menyusuri lembut kulit pipi tembam sang sunbae menggemaskan dan mengendus-endus wangi bayi yang menguar dari tubuhnya—wangi menenangkan khas bayi yang berkolaborasi dengan wangi maskulin _cologne_ dengna pucuk hidungnya.

Dan tak lama, pucuk hidungnya berhenti di sebelah cuping telinga Kyungsoo, untuk kemudian bibirnya mengambil alih tempat dan berbisik-bisik disana, sengaja membuat geli sang lelaki Do dan membuat kesan intim untuk orang-orang yang melihat posisi mereka kini:

" _Baciarmi_? _Aa_ , _devo baciati_ , _mi cara_."

Kyungsoo Do memang tidak tahu apa arti kata _baciarmi_ dan kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin Kim barusan. Tetapi ia tidak peduli hal sepele itu, melainkan memilih untuk lebih merasakan sensasi menakjubkan karena rasa senang berlebih, ketika ia mendengar kalimat yang hanya ditujukan rahasia padanya dengan berbisik-bisik mesra.

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **Kosakata** :

(1) _Baciarmi_! (Ita): Cium aku!

(2) _Devo baciati, mi cara._ (Ita): aku telah menciummu, sayang.

* * *

.

.

( **tamat** )


End file.
